the_biggest_and_bestest_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Entry Nr. 1
I have been quite excited to start on this adventure, ever since I pitched the idea to my editor back in Lumiose City! Finally the day has come where I post my first entry, which is well... This one! Just a few practical points * I will post an entry at least once per week, where I will chronicle the highlights of our Journey. With each entry I will upload an updated picture of our growing adventuring party. * I will keep updated profiles of the trainers I follow and their accomplishments. (Links on the Home page) * I will answer any question submitted to me in writing or through a video upload, in so far they're provided on the proper page. (Link on the Home page) * Occasionally some of my interview subjects will want to remain anonymous or I decide someone or an area is best left off the public radar and redact certain information myself. This is not to rob you of any enjoyment or to censor our experience, merely this is for everyone's safety. Now with all the practical matters out of the way, let's get right to it. Our Journey begins now! Day 1 "This will be the biggest and bestest journey" - Felicity To the Right you'll see a beautiful picture of our little group and the Pokémon currently accompanying us on our journey. I am excitedly sat waiting in the neatly, albeit sparsely, decorated kitchen belonging to Felicity's family. Felicity is the young trainer that agreed to let me follow and chronicle her journey. (However our caste of characters quickly grew!) As Felicity is running late(Girls amirite?), I spent some time conversing with her rather courteous mother. The middle-aged matron offered both to break my fast and fill my bladder with coffee and as a Kalos native, how could I refuse coffee? I accepted. While I spent the remainder of the morning feasting on Tepig extra smoked bacon and Combusken eggs, I heard a massive ruckus upstairs before our heroine stormed down the stairs. We were already acquainted so I offered a casual greeting and a reminder that we were running late, much to Felicity's chagrin it would seem, as she grabbed me by ny arm and pulled me out of the door. Our trip there can best be described as cloud of dust and sand parting the raindrops in our way, so speedy was this young woman. At the gates to the local Pokémon professor’s laboratory, we met with another young trainer hailing all the way from Viridian city, he introduced himself to us as Zeke and was likewise here to pick up his first Pokémon. Contrary to our brave heroine, Zeke's eyes still held the glint of a child - Sweet and innocent, this will be a tough journey for him. Inside the lab we met up with famous Pokémon Professor of Kanto, Samuel Oak. I introduced myself as did Felicity. Once pleasantries were over I addressed the last child here to collect on a Pokémon, namely the Alolan native Haku. I was slightly flabbergasted by seeing a third grown-up among the group of trainers, colloquially known as a Big-year-old. This man introduced himself as Darius Bright. I found him somewhat intriguing and my journalistic instincts kicked in as I questioned the man about his past. (See the Profiles) Oak soon cleared his throat for attention and I immediately activated my Battle-cam, I wasn't going to miss a single beat of this pivotal moment in these young trainers’ life. He explained that before him he had three Pokémon fit for beginners, the Grass-type Bulbasaur, the Water-type Squirtle and lastly the Fire-type Charmander. (Each can be seen in the picture above, the one with a burning back is the Pokémon belonging to Darius, Cyndaquil) Oak finally asked for one of the trainers to step forward and receive their first Pokémon, Felicity was eager and ready so her small legs carried her forward faster than a Snorlax falls asleep. There was no doubt which one she wanted, Felicity had done her research and she chose Charmander, the Fire-type. Next up was Zeke asking "For the green one" which netted him the partner Bulbasaur the Grass-type. Lastly Haku made his illusion of choice, being left with the Water-type, a fact which suited the young surfer just fine. A quick glance over the three aspiring trainers immediately exposed their burning excitement and I asked each in turn what their goal was. (See Profiles) We finally left the Lab and indeed Pallet town on our way to the Viridian Gym. Approximately forty-five minutes outside of town childish elation overtook Felicity and she challenged the others to a Pokémon battle, asking me to referee. The only one to step up to this challenge was the much older Darius, a Fire-type expert. The battle was hard won for Darius, but finally his older and stronger Cyndaquil took home the win, leaving Charmander in a bad way - So back to to town with us. We spent the remainder of day one relaxing and eating, agreeing to meet at the edge of town the following morning at 6 sharp! Day 2 Felicity showed extreme enthusiasm as she got up at 5 just to train her Charmander a little before we'd go meet our new travelling companions. (How exactly we became a troupe no one seems to know, but it just works!) We met at the edge of the forest and began our journey anew. After hours of walking we hit upon the sound of a lake, which we soon after managed to glimpse through the trees. Swimming against the currents of the lake I spotted a small school of Tynamo. I pointed it out to the young group of trainers and suggested perhaps one of them would like to try their hand at catching a Pokémon. The Youthful vigor was palpable among the troupe, even the big-year-old Darius jumped at the chance with enthusiasm! Suddenly it became a race of who could do it first! A battle ensued between the five Tynamo and our four Pokémon. It was hard fought, the Tynamos proved to be very adamant opponents, but thanks to the combined effort of Zeke and Darius one was caught and the rest were driven off with a combination of Scratches, Tackles and Embers. The next part however surprised me as young Zeke approached me with the newly caught Tynamo, offering me the Pokéball with a sweet smile and said. "Take this, now you're also a trainer just like us!" My heart was fit to burst, but I accepted his gift. It was only once I stood there with the shining new Pokéball in my hand that I realized, heck, this little boy viewed me as one of his group... I am one of them now, a trainer! Pokémon trainers are truly an interesting and inclusive bunch and I am sure we will see plenty of adventures with this particular group! We took a short rest, allowing our small monsters of wonder to recuperate after their hard won victory, before continuing on down along the river. Finally we arrived at the rumored natural passage only to find that it had been vandalized by a group of mischievous Pokémon!